


Taste of Lime

by m0rgb0rg



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rgb0rg/pseuds/m0rgb0rg
Summary: Alternative ending to the scene where Oscar teach Ruby how to cut a lime. Let me know if I should continue this work or any suggestions you have for it! :)





	Taste of Lime

Ruby has never felt comfortable in the Santos home, even before Caesar's affiliation led to him getting shot. For some reason the time he's spent with Oscar today has made this house feel more welcoming, more familiar. He holds the knife as best he can with his good hand. He can feel Oscar watching him as he cuts a slice off the end of the lime in front of him.  
"Learn how to cut a lime. You look like a serial killer." Oscar laughs, reaching to take the butcher knife from Ruby's hand. Ruby tries to pay attention to Oscar’s instruction, but he’s distracted by the spark he feels when Oscar’s hand brushes against his own. Somehow the idea of Oscar teaching him about or protecting him from the things that go hand-in-hand with gang life gives Ruby butterflies.  
This isn’t the first time Ruby has had these butterflies from Oscar today, not that he would have ever admitted that to anyone. He shakes the feeling off and focuses on cutting the lime the way Oscar just demonstrated.  
“Good. You're excused.” Oscar approves after Ruby makes the final cut.  
“I'm excused?” Ruby can’t tell if he’s more shaken by his own thoughts or the abruptness of Oscar’s dismissal.  
“Yup. I listened, you listened. We're good. You can go.”  
“Uh, okay.”  
“Or you could stay.” Ruby can almost hear his heart rate speed up as the proposition hangs in the air. He tries to remind himself that feelings he’s having are just because he’s grateful Oscar has been helping him learn to cope all day. Still, knowing that doesn’t make coming up with the right thing to say next any easier. Instead he chooses to take a long pull of his beer.  
“Mmm.”  
“Taste it.” Oscar is holding one of the limes Ruby just cut in front of his lips. “Expand your palate, homie.”  
Ruby gulps down the beer in his mouth and parts his lips to put the lime between his teeth. Oscar clears his throat and lets go. He pulls a joint from behind his ear and walks to sit down on a nearby bench. Ruby considers leaving but something is making him want to stay just a while longer. He grips his beer a little tighter before sitting down next to Oscar, just as he’s lighting up. Oscar is sitting with his knees so far apart Ruby can’t help how their knees touch as he settles into the bench or the tingle up his thigh that follows. Oscar brings the joint up to his mouth for a long, hard inhale. There is a silent tension that follows the smoke into the air.  
“I guess I should probably get going. My mom’s been blowing up my phone.” Ruby hears another buzz from his pocket prove his point. He looks down at his hands, not letting himself wonder why he wants Oscar to insist he shouldn’t go.  
“Mmm.”  
Feeling defeated, Ruby finishes the rest of his beer and tries to stand to leave. He loses his balance and falls back onto the bench, or at least the bench is what he expected. He realizes right after his fall is interrupted that he has landed right onto the lap of one of the scariest men he has ever met. To make it he worse, he’s somehow landed straddling Oscar’s knee. Bracing himself for the beating he’s sure he’ll have to endure for his misstep, Ruby tries to squirm quickly to his feet. Before he can stand, he feels a strong grip hold him still by his hip. Ruby is frozen in place, partially out of fear and partially because of the blood that involuntarily rushing to places he wishes it wouldn’t.  
“I said you could stay.” Oscar uses his free hand to bring the joint to his lips once more. Ruby is speechless as he feels Oscar’s hand move from his hip to the back of his head. He lets his face move an inch from Oscar’s and parts his lips as if to taste the lime once more. Oscar exhales the smoke from his lungs into Ruby’s mouth before gently bringing him the last inch closer. Ruby never imagined kissing Oscar, but if he had he would have expected something harder, rougher. This kiss is making Ruby’s knees buckle and the butterflies make a grand reappearance in his stomach. His head spins and he jumps to his feet, mumbling nonsense about how worried his mom has to be. Oscar chuckles and leans back in the bench, amused by Ruby’s flustered reaction. Ruby walks home wondering if what just happened was all in his head.


End file.
